


Loves of our Lives

by thebatman06



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Karofsky and his first mate,Miss Lopez <br/>Encounter sirens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves of our Lives

kurt and Brittany are mermaids who live in a lagoon off the coast of port royal  
their swimming one night when a ship approaches, kurt and Brittany using their mystical mermaid powers moved on to the ship and what they saw pleased them  
capt.David Paul karofsky and his first mate Santana Anna Lopez were deep in discussion when they caught the sight of a pale blonde girl and a pale brunette boy perched on the railing of the ship looking at the two pirates like they were the most beautiful creatures they ever laid eyes upon.   
Because they were out of the water,their tails turned to legs and they were naked from the waist down.  
their hair which went down to their lower backs covering the front of their bodies.  
" hello i'm kurt and this is my best friend Brittany" the boy explained.  
"we were just swimming along when ur ship approached, i have to say both me and Brittany think you two are the most beautiful beings we've ever seen".   
Brittany looking at Santana like she was a beautiful pearl, and kurt was looking at David just the same. " why thank you kurt, i'm capt.karofsky but u can call me David, this is my first mate Santana Lopez we were told that we could find some treasure around these parts so we set sail for this location a month ago but so far we've been unlucky in that department" Santana then spoke up smiling at Brittany but then frowning as she remembered something she heard from governor puckerman " wait your not those mermaids we heard about you know the ones that eat people?"   
kurt chuckled at Santana as he said   
" heavens no, me and Brittany only feed on the oysters their quite delicious"  
David and Santana then took kurt and Brittany to their quarters to get them dressed when they had made it to the dock of an unknown small town kurt stared down in the water as if he was remember something "ah ha!!" kurt then pulled two music boxes out of the ocean " was wondering where these were" he said as he put one around his neck and proceeded to do the same to David "what are these?" David asked looking puzzled.  
"you should know that us meeting you two in the ocean was no coincidence" kurt began to explain, "before my mother passed away when i was 6 she told me that me and Brittany would meet the loves of our lives when we turned 16 and our birthdays were just this past week."  
Santana looked shocked " wait your saying that on her deathbed your mother knew that you two would meet us?"  
Brittany began to nod " yup Kurt's mother was a brilliant woman and she was also gifted with seeing the future"  
David started to grin cuz though he'd never admit to being the son of Davy Jones and calypso the sea goddess, his mother told him the same thing a week before the brethren court released her from her human bonds. telling him that he'd fall in love with a beautiful merman and that he'd be the happiest man alive, but he never thought it would happen so soon of course but Kurt and Brittany needn't know that now would they?


End file.
